evergreenacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Desirée Chardon
Desirée Chardon is an Evergreen student from France who was trained to be an assassin using the Honey Trap method. Background Desirée Chardon was born to Josué Chardon and Solène Chardon, two wealthy assassins living on a Chateau in Loire Valley, France. They had gone on hiatus with the birth of their first and only child. Desirée being an only child because Solène found difficulty staying pregnant and continued to find the same difficulty after Desirée’s birth. Even for her parents being assassins, they loved their child, lavishing her in gifts and a the most wonderful life two wealthy assassins possibly could give a child. Of course, their hiatus was taken down at a fairly young age for Desirée--who was only four at the time--and they vanished for weeks and months at a time while little Desirée grew up. The Chardon family had a legacy of of being top-notch assassins working for various high priced clients and even the government when they were in need of assistance. Their methods of assassination dealt with two variations: the females typically went for the “Honey Trap”, usually a seduction method to gain information or cut down the victim; while the males preferred a more forward approach to the typical infiltration before murdering. Although, they all had a sense of charisma and some form of skill in the musical arts: may it be piano, guitar, singing, and much more. Despite what Desirée might have wanted for her future, it was already set in stone that she’d be an assassin whether she wanted to be or not. Luckily, she quickly grew up to want to be like her parents and accepted her training at the age of five. Training wasn’t entirely all about killing, especially not at first. When she first started it was solely in the art of charisma, vocals, piano, acting, and language. That continued throughout her main first course of her childhood while having a private tutor for the simple subjects of school that she excelled in also. Even for being home schooled, Desirée still kept some sort of social life by going out to the nearby park. Through those means she had a hard time making and keeping friends. In the end she only had one person she considers her friend, and even then they no longer walk on this earth. After the death of her friend, she couldn't find herself making more friends, and her parents kept a strict rule and eye on her. Aside from all that, Desirée didn’t see her parents as often as she wished. They would come home for periods at a time but leave immediately after. And if they were home for long periods of time they were trying to enjoy their days off. Sometimes, they would miss birthdays, special events, and holidays. After a while, Desirée became used to it and didn’t bother her parents about it, knowing they had even more important matters. Despite how much it hurt her, she kept her mouth shut and ended up not celebrating her own birthday and holidays in general. Unlike some assassins that started at an early age, Desirée was forced to wait until her 16th birthday to begin her actual work. Her clients were directed through her parents to her, after having finally been accepted officially into the family business. The first mission she ever took on almost ended in a failure after she stammered before the kill, but, as time progressed and she became more familiar she became (not exactly okay with it) but accepting of her job and the reasoning for it. In her head, she gave each man some sort of horrible backstory and sick personality that she felt would make it easier for her to strike them down, using it as a method to keep herself moving forward in her dirty work. Her fifth mission changed everything, though. This one leaving her practically traumatized and frightened of the work she does after almost being raped. When she returned home, she told no one of what occurred and forced herself to continue her work, not wanting to upset her parents and let them down. Personality Desirée has had a life full of various luxuries, there’s no denying it. And with that, came an entitled and prideful personality that she’s aware of. She’s extremely proud of the skills she possesses, usually getting pissy when she’s left at the bottom of the heap, and even more so she sometimes doesn’t want to accept the simple fact that there will always be someone better than her (not including her parents, who she knows are much more skilled than she is). Desirée also can be stubborn, despite the fact she’s a very flexible girl and could probably do whatever she’s told when she’s asked or ordered to. It mainly comes into play when people are bossing her around, seeing as she likes to be her own boss and is used to being her own boss of sorts. Desirée also tends to hide and lie about what she really feels. Especially when it comes to her loneliness. She’s grown practically on her own, molding herself into what she believes is right. Even with butlers and maids alongside her she crafted herself by herself, which is where the loneliness comes in. Desirée doesn’t want to be alone at the very end, even though she contradicts herself by acting in ways that would be a turnoff for most. On top of all that, she stopped celebrating her birthdays and various holidays that her parents missed to make it seem like they missed nothing. Though, she’d have to say Christmas was the worst time for her because she got presents no matter what whether they were here or not. Birthdays are the same way for her. Desirée also had a semi-hard time killing people, mainly when she was starting out. This also comes into play when she knows little to nothing about them, has to learn about them through conversation they have, or if they don’t seem like terrible people. So, she makes things up in her head, creating and molding the men into monsters until she feels they deserve to die. It doesn’t work everytime, of course, and sometimes it’s not needed especially when the seduction and charisma bring out the horrible sides to them that give her motive to end their life. Another thing about her she won’t ever confess is that she’s deathly afraid of when she’s left alone with men, mainly due to a bad experience of almost being raped on her fifth mission. The fear helps her with her job of when they get that far, and it's motivation to end their life, but socially it can be pretty awkward and unsettling for her and the unlucky male who 9/10 times doesn’t have any plans to harm her. Along with that, she's been constantly living in a silent fear that she'd be raped during her missions, but hasn't told anyone. She also would prefer not to disappoint her parents, which is why she continues to partake in her jobs despite not being 100% okay. As odd as it seems (especially if you take into account what she does as a job) she doesn’t like the unwanted attention even though she acts like she adores it. Part of this is because unsure of how to go about correctly handling it and she has gotten used to showing herself off, mainly because she knows it's a part of her job and she has to do it anyways. Desirée of course isn’t completely foul minded. She has a good heart, hoping to rid the world of evil men and help keep those around her safe. That’s another reason why she continues to force herself to do her job. Because, well, bad things will happen no matter what, and someone has to be there to help prevent it. It may seem like an odd mindset, especially for what she’s gone through, but sometimes sacrifice has to be made and she’s willing to take it even if it hurts her in the end. Strengths *Charisma is one of her huge bonus points and is where she is most valuable. She’s great at conversation and keeping a conversation, knowing what to say, when to say it, and how to say it. She’s also good at squeezing out information and getting people comfortable around her. *Desirée also has a strong acting skill she knows how to put to use. Being an actress comes extremely useful when acting like someone she’s not, or having to lure in her target or even fool someone. She can play all sorts of parts, from the naive, innocent young-lady to the flirtatious and taunting women. On top of that, she knows how to keep it going for a while, but prefers not to throw the acting away once it’s done. *Distraction is something she’s learned how to use to her advantage. This mostly involves her vocals and piano playing, using them in ways to get a crowd or a specific person engaged on her for various reasons. This can also include the Charisma. *Fluent in many languages, allowing for a broader range of work and great for negotiation and versatility. Weaknesses *She is made to work solo, having worked alone for almost three years. She finds difficulty in actually working alongside people, especially when there is someone bossing her around and telling her what to do. Also, her main methods and fact she’s made to either gather information or assassinate someone may not always be beneficial for a team atmosphere. *Being alone with another male. This is, despite how weird it may sound, a weakness, especially if it involves a teammate. Whether it’s someone she’s working with or her target, she gets extremely anxious whenever she’s alone with another male in places such as rooms or somewhere secluded where it’s just the two of them. Sometimes the anxiety gets so bad she’ll drop her act or completely flip. *Fighting, like brute force fighting. She’s not strong at all and cannot depend on brute force. If someone were to get a hold of her she wouldn’t be able to break away. And if she can’t reach her hidden knife she’s even more screwed. So, the point is, she can’t fight upfront or she’s done for, all her assassinations and work revolve around getting close but not close enough so that she can’t defend herself or be left completely open and useless. And, if you think about the line of work she does and what she would have to do in the future it’s a huge downfall. *Prideful, and a little too much for her own (and everyone else's) good. This becomes extremely obnoxious for those around her, leading her to gain more dislike than like, and possibly even get into arguments. Notable Relationships * Josué Chardon {Father} - Desirée has a lot of respect for her father, seeing him as a very well-trained assassin. And while she looks up to him and sees him as her father, another part of her feels very disconnected from his life. While he was always nice to her whenever he and her interacted, they just never really knew much about one or the other. All she knew about him was that his family line was strictly set to continue a legacy of many assassins who typically married other assassins. Other than that, his name, age, birthday, and many other simple things, she knows little to nothing about the man she calls Father. And because of that, there's a lack of complete bonding between the two. * Solène Chardon {Mother} - Like her father, Desirée has a lot of respect for her mother and looks up to her, viewing her as her true model. And also like her father, she feels extremely disconnected and disjointed from her, not just in the fact that she knows little to nothing about her, but in terms of how her mother can do her line of work and be married with a child. Because the Honey Trap method deals sometimes with becoming intimate with a stranger, she finds it awkward both Josué and Solène are able to stay happily married (which, she's assumed they have been by how they act together whenever they are home). Desirée found it unnerving at first, and has joked a few times on her own that she's actually one of her mother's dead victims (even though she clearly resembles both her mother and father). Overall, Desirée likes her mother and is very clingy whenever she returns home. When Desirée returns to her line of work she hopes to have a long talk with her mother about how to continue the job and have a family at the same time without making it complicated. ' ' * Falkner {Servant/Friend} - A servant of Desirée's who's family has worked alongside the Chardon's for many generations. Falkner has known Desirée since her birth, having just turned 13 at the time, but she cannot remember him until she was around 5. She has a lot of respect for Falkner, appreciating him greatly for all his help throughout her years with just about anything. And because she's gotten to spend a lot of time around him, she actually knows quite a bit about him compared to most other people she knows. While she trusts him the most, even more than her parents, she lacks the ability to tell him how she truly feels about her job and situations: such as the almost-rape experience. Desirée also feels very close to him, but not in any romantic way, her feelings towards him are strictly professional or one you'd see an older brother and younger sister share. * Violette Balland '{''Friend} - Violette met Desirée as someone named Lola. Lola was a cover name she used in case Desirée figured out about her home life and tried to get involved. Des and Violette were very close, with Violette showing Desirée all the things she was missing. Desirée started learning her favorite songs and performed them for her, or sang along as they listened to the music together, and for two years neither went deep into their home life but grew closely through music, jokes, and just plain old simple things. But near the beginning of their third year of being friends, Violette showed up less and less. Despite how worried Des was, she was afraid to get involved with her life, fearing she'd only make it worse. But in the end, Des wished she had after she learned that the girl she knew was murdered by her own father (who was working for the SRSIA according to officials). With a note left by Violette asking Desirée to continue making others happy, Des felt empty and frustrated by the fact she had been left alone and was unable to carry on her wish. Des has a lot of feelings pent up about the girl, even now, and usually feels guilty for not trying more. Violette's death is even one of the biggest reasons why Des finds it difficult to make anymore friends, fearing that she is destined to lose them all. But yet, even with all the darkness there's a lot of light still left from the friendship the two shared. Trivia *French and English are her main languages, but she can fluently speak Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Japanese, and Swedish. *She can sing in any language (as long as she knows the song and has had time to learn it), but it doesn’t mean she actually knows the language itself. *Speaking of singing, Desirée has a strong main of Second Soprano while being able to range around the start of First Soprano and a bit of Alto. *Her FC is '''Ashigara ''(Kantai Collection)'' *Her main theme song, and what was one of the two inspirations for this character, is Je T’Aime by Kelly Sweet. Her other inspiration is based off “Professor Bitch” from Assassination Classroom. *Her alignment would be Chaotic Good. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Valkov Category:Salphirix